Coklat Panas
by Ecxplorer Atlazcrew
Summary: Dari sebuah coklat panas, tumbuh rasa cinta di antara dua insan, Kanda Sorata dan Sengoku Chihiro. Bagaimana kelanjutan romansa hubungan antara guru dan murid yang memiliki selisih umur hingga 12 tahun tersebut? Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga.


**Pairing** : Kanda Sorata X Sengoku Chihiro  
**Author** : Ecxplorer Atlazcrew  
**Disclaimer** : Kamoshida Hajime  
**Warning** : Error, OOC, no EYD, AU, aneh :v

Kanda Sorata, pria berambut coklat ini terbangun dari tidurnya sekitar jam 4.30 pagi. Seperti kebiasaannya, Ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk merilekskan badannya dari serangkaian kegiatannya seperti mengerjakan proyek game-nya. Sorata lantas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan merenggangkan badannya.

"Ahh... enaknya bangun pagi-pagi yah?" Ucapnya sembari berjalan ke teras depan kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan Ia menghirup kesegaran udara pagi dan melepaskannya. Suasana seperti inilah yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Lebih enak lagi kalau sambil meminum coklat panas." Sorata pun meninggalkan teras dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya ke arah dapur. Apartemen Sakurasou, tempat tinggal bagi para pelajar khusus yang saat itu tampak lengang dan sepi ditinggal penghuninya yang sedang tidur. Lebih sepi lagi setelah Misaki-senpai dan Jin telah lulus sekolah dan memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sorata segera memanaskan air sembari menyiapkan gelas yang telah diisi dengan bubuk coklat. Tak sampai 5 menit, Coklat panas kesukaannya pun jadi, bergegas melangkahkan kakinya pada meja makan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan penghuni Apartemen Sakurasou. Lampu berpendar putih kekuningan, semilir angin serta keheningan turut menemaninya.

"Ahh betapa damainya saat ini. Tak seperti biasanya rame banget, selalu ulahnya Misaki-senpai." Sambil menyesap coklat panas, Ia kepikiran keributan yang setiap hari terjadi di Sakurasou, namun kelamaan pria berusia 17 tahun tersebut mulai terbiasa.

"Hey, buatkan aku coklat panas juga ya?" Keheningan pun berlalu disaat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ditolehnya, matanya mengamati wajah seorang wanita tinggi berambut pendek merah berusia 29 tahun itu, dan Sorata mengenalnya.

"Oh, Chihiro-sensei. Sebentar aku buatkan dulu" Dia tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri, Sengoku Chihiro, wanita lajang yang agak pemalas, hidupnya hanya peduli pada alkohol dan mengencani pria, namun Ia sangat mencintai seluruh anak didiknya di Sakurasou.

Sementara Sorata membuatkannya coklat panas, Chihiro duduk sambil sesekali melamun, tak ada aktifitas yang dapat ia lakukan saat itu. Yah, coklat panas Sorata juga disambarnya.

"S-sensei, itu kan punyaku, kenapa kau minum? Aku kan sedang membuatkanmu." Sorata sedikit terkejut Chihiro mengembat coklat panasnya.

"Sudahlah... Anggap aja kau sudah meminumnya." Balas Chihiro dengan nada sedikit jengkel sembari meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah terminum setengahnya.

"Ahh okelah... Apa boleh buat" Wajah pasrahnya yang konyol karena tak dapat melawan gurunya sendiri, membuat Chihiro nyengir dan tertawa dihadapan Sorata. Sorata terkejut karena jarang gurunya itu melepaskan tawanya selepas itu, biasanya hanya sekedar ekspresi biasa. Dia mengamati wajah Chihiro yang (ternyata) cantik nan indah itu, matanya seperti terkunci pada rona merah matanya, kemilau rambutnya, tak dapat lepas dari indah wajahnya yang sempurnya.

'Cantiknya... seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit...' Sorata yang terus melamun membayangkan manisnya Chihiro jika sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Chihiro pada Sorata yang sedang melamun mengamatinya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Ahh! Tak ada apa-apa kok! Beneran!" Sorata berpaling sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Malu, gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mencurigakan." Chihiro memalingkan wajahnya dari Sorata dan kembali menyesap coklat panas Sorata yang tersisa.

'Mengapa aku bertingkah aneh disaat aku memandanginya?' Tanya Sorata dalam hati. 'Dia guru yang cantik dan menawan. Apa yang salah denganku ini? Jangan-jangan ini...' Tangannya menepuk jantungnya, detak jantungnya semakin tak karuan selama ia memikirkannya.

"AAAAHHHH! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Sorata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak dugaannya sendiri.

"Hnn? Kau kenapa, bodoh?"

"Ano... aku tak apa-apa kok." Ia berbohong sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah tersipu.

'Rileks... rileks...' Segera Sorata menghidangkan coklat panas pesanan senseinya sendiri dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini coklat panasmu, sensei."

"Ah terima kasih yah, untung kau menghidangkannya sebelum punyamu habis. Hehe." Chihiro segera beralih dari coklat panas Sorata ke miliknya yang 100% masih utuh.

"YAH! Tinggal segini. Seperempat. Ahhh, coklat panasku..." Rengekan disertai tangisan Sorata pecah.

Chihiro merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan tiga-per-empat coklat panasnya. Namun, Ia hanya tertawa lembut melihat wajah Sorata yang childish itu. Tangan kanan Chihiro kemudian mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya, perlahan-lahan mengelus-elus untuk menenangkan Sorata. Sorata pun kaget dan terhenyak karena itu.

"Tenang, nanti aku bikin lagi yah?" Senyum merona Chihiro menyambarnya sembari terus mengelus kepalanya.

Dilihatnya, wajah berseri-seri bidadari seperti yang ia bayangkan, cantik, indah, dan menawan. Rona merah kedua matanya bertemu dengan rona coklat, menghasilkan energi elektrik tak kasat mata seperti magnet, tak akan pernah putus dan terus mengunci pandangan mereka berdua.

Perlahan Chihiro melambatkan tangannya dan akhirnya berhenti. Momen keheningan pun menyeruak, kedua manusia ini hanya saling memandang diam membisu. Detik demi detik pun terlewatkan, tak ada respon dari kedua insan ini yang sedari tadi hanya menatap. Terpancar merah blush di kedua pipi mereka, dan semakin lama semakin memerah. Ada kontak romansa di antara mereka...

'Sial! tubuhku gemetar, tangannya yang lembut mengelus kepalaku, senyum wajah bidadarinya terus menghantamku. Seperti aku terhisap oleh kekuatan cahaya yang terpancar dari dirinya. Aku tak sanggup menahan panasnya tubuhku ini. Genderang jantung menabuh sungguh kencang hingga dan aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa.'

Tangan halus Chihiro perlahan tapi pasti mulai menuruni dan membelai sangat lembut pada pipi mulus Sorata, jemarinya bermain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Me-mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku memandang dan menyentuhnya? Tubuhku serasa begitu panas. Ini tak pernah terjadi ketika aku berkencan dengan banyak pria lain di luar. Mengapa tubuhku bereaksi di saat aku memandangnya? Mengapa dengan anak ini?'

Tak lama kemudian, Chihiro dengan perlahan mulai menarik lembut wajah Sorata mendekatkan padanya. Pikiran mereka blank, hanya terlintas bayangan satu sama lain, tubuhnya seakan mengikuti arus yang kuat sehingga siapa pun tak dapat menolaknya.

'Apakah ini yang dinamakan...' / 'Apakah ini yang dinamakan...'

Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat, beberapa centimeter telah terlampaui, keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas mereka. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Tangan Chihiro perlahan terus menerus menarik Sorata dengan lembut, dan hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter saja. Kemudian mereka memejamkan mata demi sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka duga...

'...**CINTA**...?'

*CUP*

Bibir Sorata akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir ranum Chihiro. Dengan memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi lembut nan dahsyat yang mereka rasakan bagaikan melesat jauh hingga langit ke tujuh. Keduanya juga merasakan manisnya coklat panas yang meleleh bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka. Degupan kencang jantung mereka semakin tak terkendali. Kedua tangan Sorata melingkar pada tubuh Chihiro, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat menyatu dengan tubuhnya dan Chihiro sekarang berada dipangkuan Sorata saling berhadapan.

*GYUT* Dia bisa merasakan dada Chihiro yang besar dan empuk mendorong kuat ke arah Sorata. Walaupun agak malu, Sorata tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Ia sungguh sangat menikmati sensasinya.

Chihiro semakin ganas menekan bibir merahnya pada Sorata mencium dengan mesranya. Tangan Chihiro menekan kuat kepala Sorata dan disisi lain melingkar pada tubuh Sorata. Dengan energi yang sungguh kuat seperti lem perekat, ciuman mereka semakin kuat dan semakin lengket, tak seorang pun dari kedua insan ini yang ingin melepaskan 'sensasi surga' ini.

*NGGHHH!* Terdengar desahan yang cukup kencang, pertanda mereka sungguh-sungguh sangat menikmati nikmatnya dimabuk cinta.

Setelah lebih dari 5 menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman sensasionalnya dan berusaha menghirup nafas udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal *hah... hah... hah...*, tubuh terasa amat panas tak tertahankan, baik wajah Sorata maupun Chihiro sangat merah bak terbakar api. Mereka melonggarkan pelukannya, wajah mereka sedikit menjauh agar mereka dapat saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Terlihat senyum bahagia Chihiro dan Sorata karena perasaan terpendam mereka bisa diekspresikan begitu emosional.

"Chihiro..."

"Sorata..."

Senyuman indah merona Chihiro menyambut dapat menggetarkan dan meluluhkan hati Sorata. Kening dan hidung mereka menempel, pandangan kedua pasang mata terkunci rapat. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar setelah itu, diam dan hening. Kebahagiaan mereka terpancar jelas dari Sorata dan Chihiro disaat mencoba mem-flashback kenikmatan yang teramat indah untuk dilupakan itu.

"LAGI!"

Sergapan Chihiro langsung menghujam Sorata yang lengah, bibir mereka saling bertemu dan menempel erat berciuman dengan mesranya. Pelukan erat semakin menambah romansa cinta yang kuat, tangan mereka semakin kuat mengunci satu sama lain. Sorata kembali bisa merasakan ciuman bercampur dengan manisnya bibir Chihiro karena coklat panas yang Ia minum.

Chihiro yang selalu bergerak lebih agresif, menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Sorata sebagai sebuah sinyal "buka pintu". Sorata yang sedikit terkejut, lantas membuka mulutnya. Disambarnya dengan cepat, lidah Chihiro memasuki ruang mulut Sorata. Mereka pun saling bertarung satu sama lain yang tiada henti. Suara mendesah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mewarnai pertempuran mereka.

Sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sorata dan Chihiro sepertinya sudah lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Muka yang masih merah membara masih dapat mereka rasakan. Chihiro masih dalam pangkuan Sorata, memandang satu sama lain dalam pelukan erat beserta seyuman manis yang merona terpancar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sorata."

"A-aku... aku... juga mencintaimu... Chihiro."

Walau Sorata agak canggung untuk mengatakannya, mereka pun akhirnya menyatakan perasaan yang mereka pendam. Chihiro kemudian membalikkan badan dan bersandar, serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Sorata, pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Sorata melingkar pada tubuh Chihiro untuk memberikan rasa aman pada pacar barunya itu. Sorata tak pernah menyangka bahwa guru yang selama ini telah membimbingnya menjadi kekasihnya. Chihiro juga tak menyangka bahwa Ia mendapati muridnya sendiri sebagai pacarnya.

"Sorata?" Tanya Chihiro dimana pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada kekasihnya.

"Ya, sayang?" balas senyuman Sorata menatap Chihiro.

Sontak Ia terkejut, muka Chihiro langsung memerah gelap mendengarkan panggilan romantis dari Sorata. Dadanya berdegup kencang, namun Ia dapat mengendalikannya. Chihiro sangat bahagia sekali.

"Kau Tau, Sorata, itu adalah... ciuman pertamaku. Apakah, kau... menikmatinya?" Tanya Chihiro penasaran.

"Ah, aku... itu juga... ciuman pertamaku. Tentu saja! Sebagai kekasihmu, tentu saja aku menikmatinya!" Jawab Sorata antusias.

Mendengar hal ini, Chihiro sangat bahagia. Ia lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Sorata.

"Hey, Chihiro. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Eto... Kau tahu kan kalau kita adalah guru dan murid, dan... mengapa kau mencintai muridmu sendiri sepertiku yang tak berguna ini?" Tanya Sorata yang agak tak yakin dengan perasaannya. Chihiro mengangkat kepalanya, menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dengan santai.

"Heheh, pertanyaanmu aneh yah? Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan kamu sendiri itu tak berguna. Kau sangat berjasa dalam segala hal, termasuk bagi Sakurasou! Kau sudah merawat sepupuku Mashiro hingga Ia dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, lalu kau juga selalu menolong Nanami dalam kesusahan dan kau menjadi tempat curhatnya. Belum lagi Jin, Misaki, Akasaka, kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi orang-orang yang kau cintai, termasuk aku."

"Aku sadar, bahwa perasaan ini sebenarnya salah karena aku mencintai seseorang yang jauh lebih muda daripada aku, namun aku ingin kau melihat aku bukan sebagai seorang guru, tapi lihatlah aku sebagai seorang wanita!" Sorata hanya tertegun mendengarkan pernyataan Chihiro yang menggebu-gebu itu.

"Jika kau tidak mempertaruhkan hidupmu demi merawat kucing yang terlantar, sepertinya kita takkan pernah bertemu. Kau itu lembut, pemberani, juga penyayang. Seperti itulah kriteria pria idamanku, dan hanya kaulah yang memenuhi syarat yang aku inginkan. Karena itulah aku mulai menyukaimu, dan perasaan ini semakin bertumbuh hari demi hari. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dikala suka dan duka."

"Sorata, jadilah malaikat pelidungku, pria yang setia setiap saat selalu ada untukku, dan pria yang selamanya mencintaiku."

Sorata sangat tertegun mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Chihiro, betapa bahagianya hingga dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Sorata pun mencium Chihiro sekali lagi. Tak salah dia memilih wanita yang berhati mulia seperti Chihiro.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Chihiro mengusap pipi Sorata dan menatapnya senyum bahagia.

"Chihiro, aku tak tahu awalnya dari mana perasaanku mulai menyukaimu. Walau kau sepertinya acuh dan tak peduli, namun kau adalah wanita penyayang, sangat mencintai seluruh anak didikmu. Karena itulah perasaanku mulai tumbuh padamu. Aku juga mengakui perasaan ini sebagai perasaan yang salah, karena status kita sebagai guru dan murid serta umur kita terpaut jauh 12 tahun lamanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, karena bagiku umur hanyalah sebuah angka."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi pendamping setia dalam hidupmu, pelindungmu dari segala marabahaya, dan selalu mencintaimu selamanya." Sorata menyatakan perasaannya pada Chihiro dengan penuh semangat.

"Dan satu lagi..." Sorata menatap tajam pada Chihiro. Kedua tangan menggenggam kepala Chihiro.

"... Ketika aku lulus dari SMA, aku serius...! Aku akan...!" Chihiro semakin penasaran.

**"AKU** **AKAN** **MENIKAHIMU!**"

*HAH? Mata Chihiro seketika terbelalak, ia sangat terkejut membuat ia hampir pingsan. Mukanya merah padam, hatinya berdegup sangat kencang. Linangan air mata seketika keluar dan mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata selain kata bahagia.

Bola matanya hanya menatap tajam pada calon suaminya itu dan membayangkan mereka berdua nanti akan melangkah di pelaminan, berjalan bergandengan mengenakan pakaian bridal tampan dan cantik serta anggun. Dihadapan para tamu, mengucapkan janji setia yang menyatukan mereka dalam satu cinta.

"Sorata..."

"Chihiro..."

Dan mereka pun saling berciuman satu sama lain lama sekali.

Setelah itu mereka kembali diam merasakan keheningan. Chihiro kembali menyandarkan badannya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Sorata. Sorata mengeratkan pelukannya selagi mengelus-elus rambut Chihiro yang halus penuh perhatian. Terpancar senyuman di wajah mereka. Sorata dapat melihat kekasihnya tertidur pulas didekapannya, merasakan hembusan nafas Chihiro di lehernya.

'Betapa cantiknya ia kalau sedang tidur' ucap Sorata dalam hati selagi terus mengelusnya, mengantarkan tidur Chihiro semakin dalam dan masuk ke dunia mimpi indah. Ia sungguh sangat mencintainya.

Kemudian Sorata mencium leher Chihiro penuh sensasi. Merasakan kecupan dari kekasihnya membuat Ia mendesah dan semakin mendesah seiring tekanan Sorata yang kuat.

"AAH! Sorata! Teruskanlah! Lebih kuat lagi! AAHH!" Mata Chihiro kembali terbuka menikmati kenikmatan ciuman Sorata. "Aku senang kau menikmatinya, Chihiro." Sorata nelanjutkan lagi ciumannya hingga mereka lelah dan kembali mengantuk.

Perlahan-lahan Sorata tak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya, tangannya berhenti mengelus kepala Chihiro, matanya mulai menutup dan Ia mendaratkan kepalanya bersandar diatas kepala Chihiro.

"Selamat tidur, istriku"

Akhirnya, kedua insan tersebut tertidur pulas memasuki ke alam mimpi fantasi cinta mereka berdua. Suasana yang hening pagi serasa menjadi waktu yang sangat pas untuk menghangatkan cinta mereka.

Walaupun coklat panas yang tersisa di meja telah menjadi dingin, cinta sejati antara Sorata dan Chihiro akan selalu panas membara. Selamanya. FIN

* * *

A/N: Ahh... gaje banget kan ceritanya? maklum saya masih newbie di Fanfiction, hanya menjadi silent reader. Yah, saya suka pairing yang anti-mainstream seperti ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang jelas ato masih ada kesalahan. Terima kasih untuk yang selama ini sudah mensupport saya, khususnya temen-temen author di fanfiction.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita saya. Kalau sudah, tolong di-review yah :) Thank you everybody!


End file.
